1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for tieing bundles of newspapers or magazines or any other materials, and more particularly, it pertains to a self-contained system including finite lengths of string or other securing material for securing a pile of material into a fixed bundle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art methods of securing bundles of newspapers or magazines has been using either lengths of string, filament tapes, or any other forms of bundling newspapers or magazines such as old brown paper grocery bags. These methods have been less than perfect and do not always provide for rapid disposal of newspapers and magazines.
With the advent of recycling and further with the advent of land fills rejecting bundles of newspapers and magazines because of their slow decomposition, it is more important to provide systems for rapid bundling and subsequent handling of materials for recycling.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an apparatus for bundling of newspapers and magazines.